Stephanie's Thoughts
by Kylie3
Summary: Stephanie thinks about her life and if it's really that great


Stephanie's Thoughts  
  
By: Nicole  
  
She sat there thinking of her life. Everyone thought she had it so great but  
  
she didn't think her life was that great. She was Stephanie McMahon the  
  
GM of Smackdown. But to mom, dad, Shane, and Paul she was just  
  
Steph. She just wanted to be normal for one day. She wanted to be able  
  
to go into a Starbucks and not get attacked by fans. She wanted to go  
  
shopping with her mom and not have to stop and sign autographs. Not  
  
that she did not like the fans, she loved them, but sometimes it was too  
  
much. When she decided to come into the business she knew this was how  
  
it would be. Her family and friends were everything to her. She was  
  
especially close to her dad. Her dad meant everything to her. "Hell, I'm  
  
Daddy's Little Girl." Paul and I really love each other. I couldn't believe  
  
when he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. I really can't wait  
  
until we have children. I love children. When little kids come up to me for  
  
autographs. I can never say no to them. Little kids come up to me all the  
  
time and say how they want to be like me when they grow up. All I think is  
  
why would you want to be like Stephanie McMahon? I'm just a regular girl  
  
from Greenwich. I remember when I was little my mom was my idol. I  
  
mean, she still is, nothing has changed. I wanted to be just like her. When I  
  
was younger I remember dancing in the kitchen with my mom. Those were  
  
the good times, lately it seems like me and my mom are drifting apart.  
  
Ever since mom and dad got divorced things have changed. I don't know  
  
why dad ever cheated on mom. My mother loved him so much and he  
  
really hurt her. When he hurt mom he hurt me also. I was his little girl and  
  
when he cheated on mom he really surprised me. I thought daddy was better than that. My dad still loves her but he needs to understand he cheated on her hurt mom really bad. That is now why they are divorced. He really never meant to hurt her. I know it sounds funny of course someone will be hurt if you cheated on them. Sometimes I just want to ask my dad "Why did you cheat on mom?" Hell, dad had it  
  
all a loving wife, and two great kids. And you just throw that away for a  
  
one-night stand? Shane was really hurt too. He really looked up to dad.  
  
Dad was like his idol. When dad admitted the affair Shane was really hurt.  
  
Because he is really close with mom, Momma's boy as they say. When  
  
dad told Shane, and me Shane's face went really red in rage. He  
  
screamed at dad "How could you do that to mom?" She remembered her  
  
dad just looking at Shane like he didn't know the answer himself. Mom  
  
looks so depressed lately; I don't even know what to say to her. I think that  
  
is why we have drifted apart. Sometimes I see the sadness in her eyes  
  
and I just want to hug her and tell her it's OK. Tonight I really wanted to  
  
talk to my mom and have things be the way they were before. So I have  
  
asked her over for dinner. I am making some pasta. I am not really a  
  
great cook. When mom got there I could see the sadness in her eyes  
  
again. I asked her how she was doing. As usual she said she was fine.  
  
I knew she really wasn't fine though. We started talking and I really felt like  
  
we were getting to be close again like before the divorce. Her mom then  
  
said that she felt like they were drifting apart. Linda then looked at her  
  
daughter's blue eyes. They looked like her own. "Stephie, I love you and  
  
me and you will not change because your father and I divorced". Steph  
  
then started to cry and Linda being her mother gave Steph a big hug. Her  
  
mom then said "It's OK Steph, please don't cry I hate to see you cry."   
  
Her mom then wiped her tears. Linda looked at her daughter and said  
  
"I think I will go home now I don't want to cause you anymore pain." Mom,  
  
your not causing me any pain. I loved the time we spent together. Linda  
  
then looked at her daughter and said "I love you so much I will see you  
  
tomorrow." Linda gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Steph looked at her mom, kissed her and said, "I love you too." With that  
  
Linda left. Linda headed for her BMW. She felt so bad, why did it seem like  
  
she was hurting the kids with Vince's mistake? Steph just started to think  
  
again of all the good times they had together as a family. When both her  
  
parents were there for her first day of school. It was not the same anymore  
  
because they are not married anymore. All Steph could think was why did  
  
dad do it? Why?  
  
The End 


End file.
